jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Kentrosaurus
(KEN-troh-Saw-rus) was a small member of the stegosaur family. It had 9 pairs of plates on its neck, shoulders, and back, and 5 pairs of long, sharp spikes above its hips and along its tail. Kentrosaurus also had a long spike on each of its hips (some paleontologists think that it also had these spikes on its shoulders).Jurassic Park Institute, Dinopedia, Kentrosaurus. Two composite skeletons of Kentrosaurus were assembled from hundreds of bones quarried by German paleontologists between 1909 and 1912 in . It was named by in 1915. The Tanzanian quarry geology indicated Kentrosaurus lived near a large river. It is therefore thought that it fed on lush, low growing vegetation along the riverbank. So many Kentrosaurus bones were found in this quarry that scientists believe that at least 70 must have perished at the site. This also suggests that Kentrosaurus lived in herds. Kentrosaurus was found in the same quarry as the famous Berlin Brachiosaurus. Unfortunately one of the two existing Kentrosaurus skeletons was destroyed by an Allied bombing raid on Berlin during World War II. Games= Jurassic Park: Explorer Kentrosaurus is featured in the DVD game Jurassic Park: Explorer. A player collects a dinosaur when he/she wins a minigame, when the collected dinosaur is a Kentrosaurus this video will be shown. Kentrosaur_Jurassic_Park_Explorer.png Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Kentrosaurus is nr. 064 of the Herbivore Threes that can be created in the game Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. KentrosaurParkBuilder.jpg Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis see Kentrosaurus/Operation Genesis Kentrosaurus was featured in the videogame Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis as a two-star small herbivore. They live in scrub grasslands. They are shy and are especially scared of Sauropods and Hadrosaurs. They are, however, are friends of Stegosaurus and like to move in herds with them. Kentrosaurus will live until 3 years when their DNA is up to 100%. Their tail spike attacks don't do as much damage to a predator as much as the larger Stegosaurus. It is the only small herbivore that is able to attack large carnivores. The coloration is a brown at the head and shoulders, and a lime green at the back, legs, and tail. Kentrosaurus.jpg ''Jurassic World: The Game ''see Kentrosaurus/JW: TG Kentrosaurus appears in the game. It is a legendary tournament herbivore. Originally, along with the Pachyrhinosaurus, it was a tournament dinosaur that did not yet have a tournament to fight in and could only only be collected by buying the Earth WWF pack. Now since August 18, 2017, it could be won in a Kentrosaurus tournament. Kentrosaurus_JWTG.jpeg|Card 13000364_1162453533778566_333581635658998682_n.jpg|Base Form 12974486_1162453550445231_192680600260280640_n.jpg|Level 20 12961721_1162453573778562_7128681468993447155_n.jpg|Level 30 13006505_1162453590445227_6788804008616866663_n.jpg|Fully maxed 12345624_1652073991727648_6104976960859581070_n.jpg|Level 36 Kentrosaurus vs Level 20 Sarcosuchus. Kentrosaurus (24).gif 12525146_181056025589294_5254669813719690072_o.jpg 1936856_10208349174386397_5566131221288872417_n.jpg ''Jurassic World: Evolution ''see Kentrosaurus/JW: E Kentrosaurus will be appearing in Jurassic World: Evolution. Its' coloration is a simple dull brown and creamy underbelly. 915286F6-6E3C-4128-BB6A-35D38A93C9CF.png Screenshot 2018-04-27 at 10.49.30 AM.png Screenshot 2018-04-27 at 10.49.34 AM.png Screenshot 2018-04-27 at 10.49.38 AM.png Screenshot 2018-04-27 at 10.50.15 AM.png Kentro_research.png ''Jurassic World: Alive ''Kentrosaurus will be appearing in the game. Screenshot_2018-04-22_at_12.13.31_AM.png Screenshot 2018-04-21 at 3.18.48 PM.png |-|Books= Jurassic park jurassic world guide kentrosaurus by maastrichiangguy ddl96vl-pre.jpg Trivia *A stegosaurid with somewhat a spike coming out of its sholder is seen in a banner in Jim Martin's concept art of the Innovation Center in an early version of . It's possible that the stegosaur is the Kentrosaurus, but since only half of the silhouette is seen, it is impossible to say. References Navigation Category:Stegosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 1910s Category:Late Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of Africa Category:Jurassic World: Alive dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Evolution dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: The Game dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Ornithischia Category:Dinosaurs Cut From Jurassic World